Santo telefono, santa grabadora
by jocelyn neko-chan
Summary: Rukia y Renji inscriben a Orihime en un concurso de belleza. Mil cosas ocurren, pero algo inesperado pasa en cuanto orihime debe hacer la representación teatral... ICHIHIME!
1. Inscripción al exito

**Hola! reportandome luego de un tiempo ^_^**

**este es un fic, que pensé hacerlo como one-shot, pero no me da el tiempo, y tengo demasiadas ganas de subirlo, y aqui**

**me ven... supongo que maximo, dentro de una semana les tengo la conti (ya que solo constará de 2 capitulos) **

**les pido disculpas si no puse mucho ichihime, pero no se desesperen! el otro saciará su sed.**

**sin mas que agregar, bleach no es mio, si no que de tite kubo-sama, creador del cielo, y del infierno...**

****·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·***

**Santo teléfono, santa grabadora.**

La mañana estaba tranquila, la mayoría de los alumnos de la clase de Ichigo ya habían llegado al salón, algunos tranquilos, otros con escándalo. Todo se mantenía en absoluta calma hasta que…

-¡Buenos días mundo!- Exclamó en forma de saludo, interrumpiendo el apacible ambiente, un shinigami pelirrojo mas conocido cómo Renji Abarai. No muchos le prestaron atención, y los que lo hicieron, le dedicaron una mirada de desaprobación antes de volver a lo que estaban. Ichigo se quedó de piedra, estupefacto.

-¡¿Y tu que demonios haces aquí!- Exigió saber.

-Me asignaron cuidar Karakura junto a Rukia, no es ¿obvio?- Respondió fastidiado.

-Ah, entonces, ¿dónde está Rukia?- Preguntó Ichigo incrédulo.

-¡Oh!, bu-bueno p-pues R-rukia e-ella fue por- por a-a hacer un-un ¡trámite! Si, un trámite.

-Ah…- Murmuró distraído, sin percatarse del nerviosismo que la pregunta le había causado a Renji.

-¡Buenos días Tatsuki-chan!- Saludó cierta pelinaranja de nombre Inoue Orihime entrando al salón.- Buenos días Kurosaki-kun- Sonríe al decir este último nombre.- Y… ¿Renji-kun?

-Hola Inoue- Saluda Ichigo con una pequeña sonrisa, muy inusual en el.

-Buenos días Inoue, tiempo sin vernos ¿cómo estás? Me hacía falta verte, ya sabes, en sereitei no hay tanta belleza junta en una sola chica- La piropeó, logrando que esta se sonroje levemente.

-Je, je, gracias, yo estoy muy bien.

-¡Que alegría!- Exclamó Renji, tomandole las manos, ella se sonroja a mas no poder, y a ichigo se le subieron las ganas de devolver de una sola patada a Renji a la sociedad de almas.

-Hey, suéltala- Gritó al momento que se encarga de separar con violencia las manos de Orihime y Renji.

-Aguafiestas- Le reprendió el pelirrojo.

****·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·***

Luego de aquella "adorable" bienvenida, las clases comenzaron pesadamente. La maestra Ochi se encargaba con alegría de hacerla mas insoportable aún, cómo si disfrutara verlos sufrir.

En la segunda clase, la llegada de Rukia Kuchiki marcó por segunda vez la jornada.

-Hola Chicos, tiempo sin verlos- Saludó, haciendo gala de su habilidad para transformar su personalidad. Ichigo y Renji se quedaron con cara de "wtf?" al ver lo dulce que la shinigami podía llegar a ser. _osea, que solo es asi con nosotros… _

Hola, Kurosaki-kun, Abarai-san…

-Hola- Saludaron al unísono.

En cuanto llegó la hora del almuerzo, y se libraron de las efusivas demostraciones de cariño de Asano, pudieron sentirse literalmente a salvo.

-Wooow… estoy completamente lleno- Dijo Renji.

-Era que no, te embutiste toda tu ración, la mitad de la de Inoue, robaste algunos onigiri de Ichigo, y estoy segura que eres el responsable de la desaparición de algunos mios…- Respondió Rukia.

-Ok, vale, ya entendí.

-Ah y… Renji… no crees que deberíamos "decirlo"

-¿Decir que?- Preguntó un aludido pelirrojo.

- Decir… lo que fui a hacer antes de llegar a clases…

-¡Ah te refieres a "eso"!

-¿Por qué tanto misterio? Acaso… ¿te atreviste a pedirle a la enana que sea tu novia, Renji?- Preguntó Ichigo con incredulidad, recibiendo como premio una patada en el estomago, gentileza de Rukia.

-Es una sorpresa para ti, Inoue, y en parte también para este idiota. Renji y yo…

¡Te inscribimos en un concurso de belleza!

-¿A-A mí?-Preguntó

-¡¿Qué!- Gritó Ichigo escandalizado.

-Si, nos enteramos que harán una nueva versión de "miss Karakura", y pensamos enseguida en ti, Inoue, ¡eres perfecta!- Dijo Renji ignorando la reacción de Kurosaki.

- Es hoy, después de clases, te acompañaré a tu departamento para arreglar lo poco que te hace falta- Complementó Rukia.

-P-pero y-yo…- Tartamudeó Orihime.

-Tu quieres, si, si, se lo emocionante que es para las chicas de tu edad entrar a este tipo de concursos, que guay, podrías ser como la chica del manga que estoy leyendo ahora- Dijo rukia entrando a su mundo, no le prestaron mucha atención.

-Pe-pero, ni siquiera fueron capaces de preguntarle a Inoue su opinión, ¿Qué tal si ella no quiere?-Comentó Ichigo viendo con desconfianza a la pareja de shinigamis.

-Oh vamos Romeo, un concurso no te quitará a Julieta… aunque… pensándolo bien, puede ser la revancha de Paris- dijo Renji.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó el pelinaranja.

-Que ya sabes, a ese tipo de certámenes suelen ir pervertidos que quieren ver chicas en traje de baño… o a veces también van chicos que buscan novia, o incluso, van magnates podridos en dinero, buscando una nueva, bella y joven esposa- Respondió Renji dejándose llevar por la "pequeña" imaginación que poseía.

-Eso es cierto, aparece en mi manga- Complementó Rukia, sacando de quien sabe donde un manga con una cursi portada.- Además también aparece gente en busca de jóvenes guapas para trabajar.

-¡De que demonios hablas!- Gritó Ichigo un tanto sonrojado, usando mas su lado mal pensado que el lógico.

-A veces necesitan modelos, y las buscan en estos lugares. Cielos Ichigo, que pervertido- Respondió ella con inocencia.

-_Ok, sólo me deje llevar- _Pensó él. Pero que Orihime estuviera en uno de esos concursos, no dejaba de parecerle una pésima idea ¿Y si Renji tenía razón? ¿Y si al final inoue terminaba casándose con un magnate podrido en dinero?

-No…- Murmuró.

-¿no qué?- Preguntaron Rukia y Renji a coro.

-Nada, nada- Respondió Ichigo, una vez de vuelta en la realidad.

-Entonces, Inoue, ¿Qué dices?- Dijo rukia con los ojos brillantes.

-Bu-bueno y-yo…_No sé que decirle… digo, no es que no quiera, pero me daría mucha vergüenza…¿y si me ve Kurosaki-kun? No… - _Pensaba Orihime.

-Poooooooooorr faaaaavoooorr- Dijo la pelinegra en tono de súplica.

-_No tengo opción. _Está bien – Respondió derrotada.

-¡siiiiiii!- Exclamó rukia.- ¡Me debes dinero Renji!- Dijo hacia el pelirrojo, quien suspiró mas derrotado que Orihime.

-Maldición, bueno, todo sea por ver a Inoue en traje de baño.- Afirmó con deseos de fastidiar a Ichigo, bingo.

-Cállate, pervertido- Le dijo propinándole un derechazo en el estómago.

-¡Auch!... ten, Rukia- Extendiendo la manos, con unos cuantos billetes para Kuchiki. Esta sonríe, satisfecha.

-¡Felicidades, Inoue-san!- Dijo Ishida, que hasta el momento había estado completamente al margen de la escena.

-Apuesto que lo harás genial- Dijo Tatsuki.

-G-gracias- Sonrió con dulzura Orihime, dejando a algunos personajes masculinos con la boca abierta.

-Bien, ahora, el ejercito de baba se aleja, mientras orihime, rukia y yo nos largamos.- Dice Tatsuki en tono de fastidio, llevándose a rastras a las recién mencionadas.

****·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·***

**¿que les pareció? supongo que corto... pero tranquilos, luego vendra mas!**

**se cuidan, no coman tonterias, y no confien en el viejo que les comienza a hablar de arte en el semaforo (creanme, no lo hagan xD)**

**ICHIHIME 4EVER!**


	2. 5 minutos 5 vidas

**_Capitulo 2 y final, gracias a todos los que me animaron dejando reviews, ¡Gracias! solo me debo a ustedes, son lo mejor que hay_**

**_sin mas que agregar, bleach es de tite kubo_**

Cap.2

5 minutos= 5 vidas

La maestra seguía con la última, y mas aburrida clase de la jornada.

-Y con esto, acabamos. Recuerden, esta tarde es el concurso de "miss Karakura" donde nuestra queridísima inoue-san participara- Recordó la maestra, logrando que todos los ojos de los babosos chicos de la clase se posaran en ella.

- apuesto-dijo uno- a que ganará

-Hey, yo también-grito otro, sin darse cuenta que sus afirmaciones solo lograban poner mas nerviosa y sonrojada a Orihime.

-Me alegro que tenga tanta barra señorita Inoue…- Dijo la maestra Ochi con algo de envidia por toda la atención que la pelinaranja recibía- ahora, salgan del salón, los libero.

****·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·***

Waaaahhh! Dios, se quemaron mis patatas dulces con miel de abeja y salsa picante!- Exclamó inoue corriendo de un lado para otro.

DIN DONG!

-¡Y ahora llegan Tatsuki-chan y Kuchiki-saaan!

- Vamos Orihime, ¡abre la puerta!- Gritó impacientemente rukia, golpeando con fuerza la puerta del pequeño departamento.

- ¡Haaiii!- Respondió abriendo la puerta.

-Argh, hasta que abres ¡vámonos rápido que hay prisa!

-Pe-pero aún falta…

-¡Nada de peros!- Arrebató Tatsuki jalándola fuera, la pobre Orihime no pudo hacer nada contra la capitana del equipo de judo, así que con resignación, se dejó arrastrar por ella y rukia. Además, todo ya era lo suficientemente pesado cómo para agregarse algo mas, mira que por capricho de Rukia tener que meterse en un concurso de belleza… que lio. Pero ya, era imposible contradecir a la shinigami, sólo quedaba obedecer, por muchos nervios que tuviera, o por mucha vergüenza que sintiera al ver miles de ojos fijados en ella, y entre ese grupo, los ojos de Ichigo.

- ¡Que vergüenza!- Murmuró para si misma.

-¿Vergüenza qué?- Le preguntó Tatsuki.

-N-no… nada.

-¡Dejen de holgazanear y corran!- Gritó rukia con un semblante oscuro, amenazador, logrando atemorizar a las chicas.

-Tatsuki-chan- Dijo Orihime

-Te escucho.

-¿Por qué Kuchiki-san está tan apresurada? Digo, nos trae corriendo un poco rápido…- murmuró intentando aminorar la situación.

-Ah… pues, veras…

_Flash Back_

_-Tatsuki, préstame tu teléfono un momento._

_-Bueno, pero no hagas tonterías, kuchiki-san…_

_Se lo entrega, rukia teclea un par de números, y se coloca el auricular en la oreja._

_-¡Ichigo!-Gritó en cuanto le contestaron del otro lado.-¡Hay problemas, mucho hollows, Inoue y yo no podemos solas! ¡Inoue!- Grita, antes de cortar la línea._

_-¿Qué demonios hiciste, Kuchiki-san?_

_-jeje, nada mas le di un empujón al cabeza de zanahoria…_

_Fin flash back _

¿Quéée?

Lo que escuchaste, asi que mejor ¡corre!

Orihime obedeció, avanzaron varias cuadras hasta llegar al teatro donde seria el concurso

Entraron a toda velocidad, exactamente fueron a los bastidores, donde un enorme salón lleno de espejos, maquillajes, vestidos y todo ese tipo de cosas, las esperaba.

-¡Waaa!- Exclamó Inoue emocionada.

-Es… tan… tan… horrible…- comentó Tatsuki viéndolo con cierto repudio.

En eso, La puerta se abrió muy rápido, y quien lo hizo, entró gritando:

-¡El hollow!-Exclamó-¿Dónde demonios está el hollow?

-¿De qué hablas, Ichigo?- Preguntó Rukia con inocencia, bingo, su plan había resultado.

-Del que tú…- Balbuceó- Tú…¡enana del demonio!

Yo nada…

****·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·***

Luego de aquella "emocionante " escena, el certamen comenzó, e Ichigo y los demás estaban sentados en segunda fila.

-¡Pero que asientos!- Exclamó Renji viendo a las bellezas que una a una se subían al escenario.- Por primera vez, no me arrepiento de a verlo conocido, Urahara-san.

-Je,je,je, conocerme tiene sus ventajas…

-¡Miren, allí viene Orihime!- Gritó Rangiku apuntando hacia donde la pelinaranja. Todos quedaron con la boca abierta.

-juuu! Inoue se ve BE-LLI-SI-MA que ganas de ser un magnate para quedarme con ella- Vociferó Renji, llamando la atención de Ichigo.

-_Di una cosa a mas y te asesino, juro que te asesino…_

La competencia fue larga y dura, habían muchísimas participantes, pero ninguna mejor que Inoue.

La última prueba, era la de actuación, a lo que Orihime no se tenía mucha fé, y se lo hizo saber a Rukia, esta la miró, y le dijo que no se preocupara, que ella se encargaría.

-¡Y aquí viene nuestra última participante, inoue Orihime!

La princesa se posó en el escenario, mas nerviosa que nunca, sin saber que hacer, ya que no había preparado nada.

-¡Atrápalo, suerte!- Le gritó Rukia tirándole su teléfono móvil. Orihime lo tomó con dificultad, y vio que en la pantalla decía _llamando: Kurosaki Ichigo. _Por un momento se quedó en trance, pero luego, se dio fuerzas, dejándose llevar por todas las cosas que quería decirle.

_Luego de la señal, deje su mensaje… piiip-piiip_

-Hola…- Comenzó- Sé que es algo tonto que te llame ahora, pero… ¿podrías escucharme sólo 5 minutos por favor? Gracias… prometo que no será mucha perdida de tiempo.

Primero que nada, quería darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi todo este tiempo, y… lamento todos los problemas que te he causado. De verdad ¡gracias! Eres… eres la persona mas bella que conozco. Y bueno… ¿sabes…? Hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer… me gustaría ser profesora, astronauta y panadera, ¡quisiera ir a la tienda de helados, y pedir uno de cada uno, también ir a la tienda y donas y pedir una de cada una! Aaahhh! ¡Quisiera tener 5 vidas! Asi podría nacer en 5 ciudades distintas, comer 5 veces hasta que mi estomago reviente, y trabajar en 5 distintos empleos y también 5 veces… me enamoraría de ti… gracias por escucharme… adiós…- Culminó parándose del piso. Una nueva ola de aplausos se escuchó, haciendo que Orihime sonriera y se sonrojara bastante.

Al terminar, llamaron a las finalistas, que eran Inoue y otra chica de cabello negro y ojos azules, muy bonita.

-Y la ganadora es… ¡Inoue Orihime!

****·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·***

Luego de eso, se fueron lentamente a casa, Orihime, muy feliz llegó a su apartamento acompañada por Tatsuki, se despidió de ella, cerró la puerta, y se dejó caer cansada al piso, después de todo, había sido un día tremendamente agotador.

-me pregunto… ¿Kurosaki-kun de verdad escuchará lo que dije…?

****·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·***

Ichigo ya estaba instalado en su casa, pasó de las efusivas demostraciones de cariño de su padre, para subir a su habitación, a descansar.

Ya en dicho lugar, se tiró a la cama, y vio su pequeño teléfono celular en la mesita de noche, con curiosidad, notó que había un mensaje, que se dispuso a escuchar…

_-Hola… Sé que es algo tonto que te llame ahora, pero… ¿podrías escucharme sólo 5 minutos por favor? Gracias… prometo que no será mucha perdida de tiempo…_

La escuchó, sin poder creerlo…

_y también 5 veces… me enamoraría de ti…_

No podía ser… es decir, era imposible que ella, la dulce, la bella, la inocente Inoue Orihime se enamorara del… por eso, debía verla…

****·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·**·***

Orihime estaba en la sala de estar, comiendo mientras veía la televisión, todo estaba muy callado y pensativo, hasta que, escuchó que tocaban a la puerta. Con mas curiosidad que cualquier otra cosa, fue a abrir.

-¡kurosaki-kun!- Exclamó al verlo posado en el umbral de su puerta.

-inoue…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería saber si es verdad…

-Verdad…- Hay no, lo había escuchado, estaba perdida…

- Por que… quería decirte que yo también, Inoue…

-eh?

-Que yo también… T-e… amo…-Confesó con las mejillas rojas, abrazandola dulcemente.

-¿hablas en serio…? Tu… me amas?

-Con todo mi ser.

-Gracias…- Se hacercaron, peligrosamente, hasta que sus labios se juntaron, dando vida a un fugaz y dulce beso.

-Te amo…- Dijeron al mismo tiempo, en cuanto se separaron. El echo de que el sentirse tan cerca les hiciera sentirse tan bien, era prueba de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro…

Se funden en un nuevo abrazo, jurando que…

_Se amarían en todas las vidas restantes…_

_**Fin**_

_**Jeje, espero que les haya gustado, a mi me encanto! ahora si, gracias! mil, gracias! **_

_**y en especial a ani-chan por publicar este fiic en el muro de el mejor grupo de facebook (te debo una ^^)**_

_**besos, cuidense mucho! y que viva el ichihime!**_


End file.
